how i met my editor P4G3
by WD.Gaster and 7H3-P4G3-0-5P4C3
Summary: my editor p4g3 has always does more than edit my storys and i wanted to honor him with this story #ThanksP4G3 in PM for special content! seriously though i will post special content if you do.


/ \= author people notes

/Gaster:this is a literal shoutout to p4g3 he's always done a lot more than editing!

P4G3: YEA! What he said!\

It all started in kindergarten. On the first day of school i entered the classroom as regal as my tiny feet could so i could show them who was boss. Then a guy put his foot out and tripped me! How dare he! I only got a glance of his back i very much knew that i was crying the teacher helped me up and put me at my table. I was to embarrassed to look at my table mates. We learned stuff i already knew. Then i dropped my pencil under the table and went down there to get it. HEY! I recognize those feet that's the guy who tripped me! I grabbed my pencil in one swift movement. Then came back up and glared into the guy's dark eyes those dark sunglasses covered eyes. He was a troll,a homestuck troll. Disgusting. Great i already had people going after my throne. His nametag read P4G3 0F Sp4c3. Then i glanced over only to see another skeleton her nametag read herman. The last guy at my table looked like a real hothead literally,he was a fire person his nametag read grillby. Of course my nametag read WINGDING GASTER i prefer W. but this was OK. then my teacher said we're going to watch a film about numbers bleck i already knew how to multiply,divide,add,subtract,with fractions,normal numbers up to infinity,and weight volume and more! So when the video was playing i doodled with a separate piece of paper. I was minding my own business and herman was tapping on my shoulder i looked her way and she said "Hey hot stuff wanna smooch my face" i was oddly confused by that so i said that we'd talk at recess. At recess i talked to herman all recess and there was no sign of the troll then herman looked at pretty much just air and said "hey kevin! Come talk to wingding!"

I was almost surprised to see that the air turned into p4g3 and then he yelled " shut up! My names not kevin!"

The teacher looked at him and said "yes it is kevin, now calm down"

Then p4g3 looked at me and said "whatever plz just call me P4G3". Then i shouted p4g3 your a fart face because you tripped me!excuse my language. "No i just saw that the floor needed a hug so i made you hug it." said p4g3 oh wait floors don't have feelings! Then i had an outburst that was in complete WINGDINGS and no one understood so i was sent to the nurse's office. As i walked to the nurse's office p4g3 ran up to me and said " i understood what you said and i'm sorry trippin you oh and mr. kanoodle bobber[he's our teacher] said we were homework buddies" p4g3 said as he ran off. The nurse said that i had to stop speaking gibberish or she would have no choice but to send me home so i said no in wingdings she slapped me after that. When i came back to the classroom Mr. kanoodle bobber was handing out homework so we went home to do our homework since me and p4g3 were homework buddies we did our homework together i wanted to go to his house but he said he didn't have a house so we went to my house.i came up with a system where p4g3 and I did our homework separately but p4g3 said that was dumb so he said he'll do it like this p4ge snapped his fingers and suddenly both our papers were finished this of course surprised me so i said WOW! How in the heck did you do that!? P4g3 said " i simply used my space powers to copy and paste the answers right out of Mr. kanoodle bobber's answer book and put it into our handwriting so it doesn't look fake" cool! I said with awe in my voice. Me and p4g3 became good friends years passed and we were never apart we refused to be in separate classrooms. fourth grade was very interesting. Me and p4g3 got straight A's probably because p4g3 copied off my paper but he was really smart,i know because when i was out "sick" his notes were astronomical really though he had space design notebooks. When i came into school on monday me and p4g3 had hung out all weekend and we got braces really though we just drew on some braces to be cool we got sent down to the nurse to brush our teeth. We came back to the classroom and we had to take notes for a test. i didn't ever take notes because the tests were usually easy instead i wrote tiny story well not tiny they were pretty continued all the way to sixth grade which was terrifying. Then one day when we were taking notes[in sixth grade] and p4g3 had to go to the principle for so when he came back he asked for my notes so he could catch up. Not paying attention i handed him my journal, he flipped through the pages with wide sunglass covered eyes. He whispered something in my ear then my hand shot up. " yes gaster" my teacher said. Um may i use the bathroom? "Sure" the teacher responded casually. I snuck my notebook with me and waited in the bathroom for p4g3. good thing the teacher didn't know skeletons can't use the bathroom. P4g3 finally got there and said your story's are amazing! Why don't you post them online so the world can read them you could become famous! i never thought of that i knew i was stuttering.i was more of hide in the shadows kind of guy. I could be your editor! P4g3 shouted. That would be cool...i said. Alright i can't break you, at least think about it alright? P4g3 said. I did think about it and i finally brought it up a "few" school years later. Ok i admit it i finally agreed to it after college. But hey at least i waited till kids stopped calling me "the faster gaster" i have no idea why they called me that. Anyway p4g3 was pretty mad that i didn't say anything sooner. But set up an account on a website called fanfiction which i'm using to post this story and p4g3 shared a house even though i pay the bills p4g3 helped me make my two sons sans and papyrus it was a very intresting ride with p4g3. Me and p4g3 moved to the multiverse many years later and even though i knew about the AUs i didn't know them in person. They were very kind and let us in without a cost i join, help, and write down all their adventures while p4g3 edits them for you all to enjoy! I hope you enjoyed this one even though it doesn't include the AUs but it was fun typing for ya gotta go papyrus is calling me for dinner until next time my friends. BOI!

Kevin wuz here


End file.
